


My Friend, The Vampire

by ProfessorofFiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorofFiction/pseuds/ProfessorofFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Arlert is lonely, bullied and can't seem to find the use in trying to go against a system which hates him for who he is. Things might just change when the new kid in school, Eren Yeager tries to befriend the lonely teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend, The Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fair Use/Fair Dealing
> 
> I only claim fair use through using names and/or places and/or events for the enrichment of personal creativity, all ownership of characters, places and events belong to Hajime Isayama and his affiliated publishers and producers.
> 
> Should this work of fiction increase others 'exposure' to the Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) Manga and Anime works, that is to say awareness is increased to a point that it creates a growth in business via profits/sales or anything similar, to Hajime Isayama and his affiliated publishers and producers, then I claim no right to commercial gain from awareness created by this work of fiction.
> 
> This work of fiction is meant only for the personal enjoyment of others. This work of fiction is not a re-sale of the Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) Manga and Anime works; it is a new plot/idea, with only use of characters and/or places and/or events from the Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) Manga and Anime works being used, on a not for profit basis, to reflect another’s artistic interpretation of the Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) Manga and Anime works.
> 
> Thank you.

“Faggot…”

“Pole licker!”

“Sucker.”

If that shocks you, then don’t let it, please. It’s fine – really. I’m very used to it now. The taunts and jeers as I walk down school hallways. The spit balls, illiterate graffiti that painted my locker, the scowls, kicks, shoves… really, I just block it out. Retreating to the safety of my own mind and imagination. The little kicks and shoves don’t bruise any more, the spit balls are removed by one of the many tissues I keep in a tight wad in my school trousers and the graffiti… well, suffice it to say that as well as having the most shockingly poor spelling, it was never written in permanent marker. In any event I always had a spray bottle in my locker and one of my many tissues to contend it with. I probably had too many anyway, I keep forgetting that I hardly cry any more.

Oh but wait… I usually did need them for one other purpose. It would figure that when that thought crosses my mind, that purpose all but suddenly sent their fist connecting into the locker next to mine, almost causing me to jump out of my skin with fright.

Swallowing pretty audibly, I turned around trying my hardest to control my trembling body, head set firmly down… they didn’t like to be looked in the eye.

“Hey, dick muncher, what did I tell you about walking down this hall?”

The menace in his voice was very clear and not only to me. The snickers and laughs around me did little to raise my hopes that maybe this time someone would intervene. A shallow hope but it’s all I had. I wasn’t at all surprised when no one did. Why would they… this was what classed as ‘funny’.

“N-not to.” I instantly wished I had kept silent. My stuttering gave the game away, like it always did. It only appeared to goad them on every time and the snickers and jeers around me only ever increased.

But I always held hope with me. This time though, I hoped that maybe I could explain the obvious. Even reason with them? It was worth a try right? It’s always worth that chance?

“B-B-But I have no… no choice Reiner. My locker is d-down this c-corridor.”

This time, unlike the others, I couldn’t stop the tears forming around the corners of my eyes. Besides answering back, this was probably the third and final thing I should never do. Show weakness. It’s like a predator sensing the weakest and youngest of its prey, singling it out… and leaping for the kill.

Reiners eyes took on a dangerous hue. The next moment I gasped as a searing pain brought me to my knees, arms wrapped around my stomach, my lungs desperate for air causing my breathing to become laboured and hitched. The tears streaming down my cheeks.

For all my cleverness, I could never learn to play by their rules and lessen their torment. Nor could I ever work out the one question that always burned in my mind. Why?

I coughed hard, a small amount of blood mingling with my saliva. Again, nothing new. But at least the pathetic sight I presented made for a poor show. Other students seemed to lose interest as the bell rang for the last class of the day, signalling the end of the lunch period.

Bags were deliberately jostled against the side of my head as people moved past, a last ‘tsk’ and “loser” directed down on me by my tormentor Reiner, his cronies Bertolt and Ymir following after him. Bertolt held a slightly softened gaze but nevertheless, both had lips curled into malicious sneers.

Rising shakily to my feet, I opened my locker, not bothering to wipe away the misspelled word ‘Fagit’ written in blue ink across the door and grabbed my messenger bag.

Bidding a hasty retreat to the nearest toilets, I lazily pushed through the door and dropped against the sinks, hands clutching either side of the unit in front of me. Twisting the cold tap on, I cupped my hands and brought a handful of cold water to my lips and gargled.

I watched as I spat the contents down the plug hole, a mix of blood and water washing slowly away.

I looked into the mirror in front of me, noting both my dishevelled hair and complexion. Tear marks across my face. It was pathetic and don’t say it isn’t… because it is.

My name is Armin Arlert. I am the only gay student in Sina Academy, a fact which the entire student body seems keen to make fun of. I got used to the torment a long time ago… I had to right? But… that doesn’t mean it’s any easier to ignore it. That never gets easier. Reaching down into my trouser pocket, I pulled lose a couple of tissues and used them to wipe away the tear marks from my face, using them to their full advantage for the… ‘other’ purpose that they held.

**進撃の巨人**

“Mr Arlert, it’s unlike you to be late to my class.”

I burst through the door to my History class, a huge twinge of embarrassment denoted by my red cheeks.

“S-sorry Mr Ackerman. It wont happen again.”

“I know it wont because despite this being the first time you've been late, I wont tolerate your lack of tardiness to my class again. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi Ackerman. A man literally exuding a strange mix of confidence, calmness and seeming boredom. Well, at least his eyes and general expression looked that way. I've never seen him smile, no one has. In fact, now that I think on it, I don't think I've ever seen him show any emotion. He may seem to be in a perpetual scowl... but truthfully... he actually seemed emotionless.

Well, until he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Are you just going to stand there all day and read me like I'm one of the books I see you so frequently buried in?”

To look at me you'd probably consider it highly likely that I was born red faced. I hadn't realised I was standing there like an idiot for so long.

I said nothing and continued to my seat, right at the back, alone. Not the usual place for an academic student... but at least I was left alone. Not that anyone would dare try anything in Levi's class you understand.

“In any case, you're not the only one late today. Which reminds me class... we have a new student starting today. I don't know who he is or where he's from, the only thing I do know is he's called Eren Yeager.”

“Yes?”

Everyone looked to the door, searching for the sound. There... there stood its origin. Call it what you want, but if was to call it something... I'd draw on something predictable from one of the romance novels I sometimes read.

I'd call myself spellbound.

Oh? Were you expecting something a little more predictable than that? Love at first sight maybe? Sorry. That's a bit cheesy even for me! Though; I couldn't stop my heart from trying to beat its way out of my chest, nor my palms from sweating, my breathing hitching in the back of my throat, willing time to just continue moving forward or my mind from tuning out anything but one simple fact... he was utterly gorgeous.

He stepped through the open class door and just let his eyes wander, scrutinizing every face he saw. But those eyes. Even from here they were the most dazzling green I'd ever seen. I couldn't find a facsimile though.

Emeralds? No that again was too cheesy.

Apples? Too plain.

Grass? Way too common.

No. What I settled on was something I read in a book on the natural world.

I believe it went something like, _'looking on that vast display of such rich colour, I can't help but marvel at how wild and how tame it can be. A living juxtaposition. So green were the forests and so vast. It wasn't the expanse, it wasn't the distance drawing you in, no. It was the depth and clarity. One only needed to look upon it and be taken to a far away place. It truly was beautiful.'_

Only after thinking this did I realise that those eyes had been watching me the whole time.

I felt my eyes widen in shock and I quickly grabbed at my text book, resigning myself to a dusty old volume rather than have someone else think I'm weird. Not that it will matter. It will happen anyway with or without my input.

“So, Mr Yeager then? Finally wished to grace us with your presence, hmm?”

Levi spoke with the same monologue tone he usually did, so it was impossible to gauge his reaction. However I felt it unlikely that he was angry with... Eren. Even he's not so cold that he'd get pissed with a new kid being late on his first day.

“Yes sir, I thought it would be a good idea to enter your classroom late for comic effect.”

Most people sat stunned, unable to decide whether this guy was brave or simply stupid for speaking out like that, to Levi of all people.

“Well someone’s feeling cocky for their first time in my class. What, Mr Yeager, makes you think you're so special as to be exempt from reading a map and turning up on time... _especially_ since it's your first day?”

I peeked out from behind my book just long enough to see the barest hint of a smile on Eren's lips.

“I'm not special at all sir.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Sir, with respect, people sometimes say that you should always keep a part of your personality back so that way, no one will ever have your full measure, makes for a balance of surprise and means that only those who are special to you see the real you. With a face like yours I must not be pretty special.”

Many were stunned, some were trying their hardest not to laugh. I suddenly felt grateful I had the book in front of me. I felt like I was going to cry, shoulders shaking as I tried to regulate my breathing. He actually commented on Levis expression of all things. God I hoped he _was_ cocky and not stupid. At least that way he be less likely to take interest in me... unless he fell in with all the popular kids or worse... with Reiner and his gang.

Then something totally unexpected happened. Levi laughed. His eyes softened, if only slightly and the corners of his mouth seemed to twitch with mirth. It wasn't a hearty laugh, more a dry chuckle. But it was the most anyone had ever heard the stern man utter.

“I like you Mr Yeager, you've got a certain steel to you.”

Still peeking out from behind my text book, I watched as Levis expression resumed it's usual disdain.

“However I'm not about to take back chat in my own classroom. Impressive, I don't think I know of any other student who managed to earn their ass a detention on their first day. Take note class... I think we have a trailblazer on our hands.”

A few sniggered at that, but a lot seemed to look at Eren with a mix of respect or admiration. Wonderful. Looks like the 'trailblazer' will probably be another ass hole after all, I wondered.

But then, would he?

I'm usually pretty decent at reading people, which is why I can all too often avoid most types of confrontation.

Mostly.

I'd begun to reconsider that sentiment all too recently, clutching my stomach and remembering my early encounter with Reiner.

“Why don't you take a seat Yeager before you land yourself in deeper shit than you're in now.”

I'm assuming Eren saw it as more of a statement than a question. Probably also noting his choice of wording too.

I already knew where he should sit, even before he asked Levi. There were no free spaces... besides with me at the back. It was with a sinking feeling that I listened as Eren asked and Levi replied, “with Mr Arlert at the back. Only free spot anyway. You'll know him, since most obviously he's the only one at the back with a free spot and his textbook is upside-down.

Shit.

I dared not look up, my eyes wandering across the paragraphs of my textbook... my upside-down textbook. I cursed myself again, using a less common word to do it.

I heard him move across the room and felt, rather than saw, the jitter from the table as he pulled the chair out and sat down, his bag coming to rest on the floor beside him with an audible thud.

“So, let's continue shall we? Now, during the battle of Wall Maria-”

Levi continued his class, droning on about tactics and strategy employed by soldiers during a war which happened near a thousand years ago. Ancient History.

I couldn't concentrate though. Firstly because I felt a pair of piercing emerald eyes burning into me from my left. Second... because with those eyes watching me, I couldn't turn my damn textbook the right way up, being incredibly embarrassed at my idiocy.

Much to my surprise however, I felt a gentle tap on my left shoulder and a barely discernible 'hey' from beside me. It wasn't a harsh tone either, it was friendly all things considered.

I turned my head slowly, being met with those same eyes, now dazzling with amusement and a smile wide enough to shame most 'happy' flight attendants.

“So uh, you do realise your book is upside-down, right?”

I nodded slowly, saying nothing. His eyes stayed fixed on me, his smile growing wider... if that were possible. You could probably fit a banana in there if he widened it further.

“You going to do something about that?”

I turned to look forward again, staring into my book and flicked it the right way up quickly... burying myself further in to hide the fact I now looked like a tomato.

He laughed softly, his voice and actions quiet that only we could hear. It was a lovely sound, quiet as it was and I began to feel a slight fluttering in my stomach. Much better than the searing pain from a half-hour ago.

“Hey,” he whispered again, “I'm Eren. What's your name, Mr Arlert?”

He emulated Levis tone perfectly when he called me 'Mr Arlert' and I couldn't help but smile shyly.

“Oh, he smiles? So, go on...” he trailed off, watching my expectantly, arms folded on the desk with his head resting down on them, face turned fully to me with a more commanding view, so the book became useless after a while.

Giving a sigh, I placed the book down and turned to him, my eyes looking anywhere but into his. Biting my lip slightly, an attribute I did when nervous and shakily replied, “A-Armin.”

His eyes lit up further when, forced through politeness, I looked into them when I told him my name.

“Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you A-Armin Arlert.”

He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it warily, not used to this feeling of kindness from someone my age. Well, rarely used to it from anyone, including my parents.

Sounds awful right? Not even being used to kindness from parents. Well they never really show it, not that they're around much to begin with.

My parents were both in politics. My father being an Ambassador for the Mitras government. Oh, Mitra is the name of the Realm in which we're living. The city where Sina Academy is located is called Shiganshina. My mother was a representative to the King of Mitra, so more like the Royal PA. Their importance did nothing to encourage a family atmosphere. In fact it weakened it, both preferring to work instead of spend time with each other, or me. Neither were ever at home and up until my eighteenth birthday had always had a carer look after me. Now at that age I could be by myself. I think I might have preferred it that way anyway.

“Hello, earth to Armin?”

I came out of my thoughts to hear him softly attempting to prompt a response out of me.

“Sorry,” I replied in a hushed tone.

He just shrugged it off, still smiling. However he began to look more thoughtfully at me.

I raised an eyebrow, a silent question to why he was looking at me so intently.

He still had his head in his arms and from there replied, “you looked like you were deep in thought and you don't look like an idiot who has trouble thinking on the simplest things. Ergo, you're obviously smarter than the rest of these people, ergo, I think you do know which way up a textbook goes. So why was yours upside down?”

I just stared at him, startled.

“Do... do you always probe people you meet like that?”

“No,” came his whispered reply, “but I'm pretty good a knowing what a person is like when I meet them. Natural instinct maybe.”

I rather hoped I could deflect that question, so I rooted around my head searching for something to steer him off.

“Not that good. Don't you know what the usual stereotype is for blondes?”

He frowned slightly, confused.

“Yeah... but that usually applies to women?”

I shuffled somewhat, never ever being used to someone as talkative around me.

“What, my flowing blonde hair and big blue eyes not enough? Should I call myself 'Armina', let my eyes sparkle and give my hair the film star whip?”

He put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing this time. Mirth clearly written in his features.

I waited for him to finish laughing into his hand and said, “it wasn't that funny?”

He looked up at me and nodded his head as he said, “it doesn't matter if it was or wasn't. I laughed and I can tell we'll be good friends.”

Wait. What?

I must have said that out loud, or at least in a hushed tone. Levi was still talking up front with most students either listening or pretending to. Eren on the other hand deflated slightly, his smile gone and a look of deep confusion and sadness falling over him.

“Do you not want to be friends then?” He asked.

“No, no... I-I'd love to but...” I faltered.

“But?” He goaded me on, a small smile returning to brighten his face back up slightly.

“Well, I guess you could say I'm at the bottom of the food chain. If the students had groups, I wouldn't fall in with the popular ones or the sporty ones. I'd probably be in with the 'nerdy' group. Looking at how well you seemed to make an impression with the student s in this class, you'd probably have no trouble hanging around with the cool kids. Which is fine if you wanted to, I'm used to it.”

He just looked at me, eyebrows raised. “Why would I do that? I told you, despite your joking around earlier, I can gauge people pretty good. Everyone in here is either self-absorbed, an ass hole or worse. You're the only genuine person in the room, besides Prince Charming up front.”

I looked at him for the first time with a smile across my face, feeling a genuine warmth radiating from him and thought to myself, maybe things wont be so bad after all.

 


End file.
